Abduction and kisses
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Shikamaru se laisse entraîner dans une fête interminable, psychédélique, mais surtout une fête dans laquelle il réalise combien il aime le sucre, peut-être même plus que le goût de ses précieuses cigarettes.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Abduction and kisses

 **Auteurs :** French Grammar & Chichichi-Blue

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance & What the fuck

 **Pairing :** Shikamaru Nara & Sakura Haruno

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto ne nous appartient pas.

 **Notes :**

 **French Grammar :** Hello tout le monde ! Ceci est certainement le plus gros délire auquel j'ai jamais participé, et je me suis amusée comme une petite folle ! Écrire en collaborant avec quelqu'un d'autre est vraiment super stimulant, par contre ne vous étonnez pas si l'histoire se barre dans tous les sens, nous-même on s'en est rendu compte quand on écrivait, mais justement c'est ce qui était intéressant. Sinon que dire d'autre ? Toutes similitudes entre ce qui arrive à un certain personnage possédant un petit chien blanc et notre expérience personnelle à moi et Chichi est complètement fortuite ! Complètement ! Nous n'avons jamais été dans un état pareil, nous sommes des filles sages, nous, voyons XD

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en compagnie de notre Sakura métamorphe et notre Shikamaru tout perdu :)

 **Chichichi-Blue :** Salut les gens :D je suis super contente de vous présentez ma première collaboration avec French Grammar et comme elle l'a si bien dit, notre fanfic complètement WHAT THE FUCK. Non sérieusement, laissez vous transportez comme Alice s'est laissé tombé dans le terrier du lapin. Ne cherchez aucune logique, nous-même on ne saurait vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe x).

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **-Abduction and kisses-**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 1-**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Hey Violet – Guys My Age**

 **Mindless Self Indulgence – Stupid, Sadistic and Suicidal**

 **Meghan Trainor - Me Too**

 **Tove Lo - Habits (Stay High) - Hippie Sabotage Remix**

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là. En heure de colle. D'habitude il s'arrangeait toujours pour fumer dans un lieu où il était sûr et certain de ne pas se faire prendre (comme derrière le gymnase là où personne ne mettait les pieds) mais pour une certaine raison (Kin et Hidan jouaient à la bête à deux dos là où il avait l'habitude de fumer) il avait dû se résoudre à aller sur le toit. Bon certes, il aurait pu attendre que les cours soient finit, après tout il ne restait que deux heures de maths. Deux heures de maths où il s'emmerdait profondément parce qu'il avait déjà compris ce qu'attendait le prof et surtout la solution. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sur ce putain de toit débarque à tout moment ce putain de pion de Genma.

Sérieux. Personne n'allait sur le toit. Il le savait parce que parfois Kin et Hidan l'utilisait pour prendre leur pied et que personne ne voulait avoir à faire à cette vision d'horreur et de se laver ensuite les yeux au javel.

C'était vraiment injuste, parce qu'il était là, prisonnier dans cette salle, un mercredi après-midi à faire rouler son crayon de papier le long de la table pleine de graffitis au lieu d'être chez lui. Shikamaru soupira et cessa de faire rouler son crayon. À coté de lui, Naruto jouait à un jeu sur son portable et semblait totalement passionné par ce qu'il faisait. Au fond de la salle, Tayuya mâchait un chewing gum et faisait à toute les deux minutes d'intervalle une bulle immense qui éclatait sur ses joues. Elle s'amusait ensuite à récupérer le chewing à la menthe sur ses joues pour l'enfoncer dans sa bouche et mastiquait de nouveau bruyamment.

Et devant lui, juste devant, se tenait Sakura. Haruno ou la première de la classe (la première parce qu'il lui avait laissé ce privilège évidement) et qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir. Elle lisait tranquillement un livre. Son calme olympien le décontenança légèrement. Pas beaucoup, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour être perturbé par elle. Fallait pas exagérer. C'est juste que... C'est pas le genre de meuf à se retrouver en colle le mercredi après-midi. C'était plutôt le genre de meuf à faire des brunch le dimanche, à sortir avec des garçons de bonne famille et plein aux as et à réviser assidûment ses cours tous les soirs.

« Shikamaru ! » s'écria soudainement Naruto et s'attirant par la même occasion le regard noir d'Anzo qui surveillait à moitié ce qu'ils faisaient pendant leur colle.

Naruto s'était penché vers lui et lui offrait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. « Tu viens à la soirée de Kiba ce soir ? »

« Non. » trancha Shikamaru en posant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Argh, mais pourquoi tu viens jamais aux fêtes de Kiba ? »

« Parce que j'en ai pas envie. »

« Sérieux, c'est tout ce que t'as comme raison ? »

« C'est déjà pas mal non ? »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, puis froissa la feuille de papier blanche qu'il avait devant lui en formant une boulette géante qu'il lança sur Sakura. La jeune fille qui allait tourner la page de son livre arrêta son geste et se tourna vers Shikamaru.

Celui-ci croisa ses yeux verts et se dit à ce moment précis, qu'il aimait beaucoup cette couleur. Puis Sakura détourna le regard pour lancer un regard noir à Naruto qui lui tirait maintenant la langue.

« Kiba. Fête. Ce soir. » se contenta de dire Naruto en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

« Ok, je viendrai. » fit-elle se retournant pour reprendre sa lecture.

Shikamaru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais oui, il avait bien entendu. Sakura Haruno ou la fille aux airs de BDG allait en ce mercredi soir, alors qu'il y avait l'école le lendemain, à une fête.

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait aimer ça. En fait, Shikamaru réalisait qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout et que l'image qu'il s'était faite d'elle jusqu'à là ne coïncidait pas du tout avec la réalité.

Shikamaru s'était trompé et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Finalement je crois que je vais venir. » lança le Nara à l'Uzumaki.

.

.

.

« Shikamaru ! » s'écira Kiba en le voyant « Je suis trop content de te voir ! »

L'Inuzuka sauta dans les bras du Nara pour le serrer très très fort contre lui. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il sentit que Kiba puait l'alcool. Il était à peine minuit et la maison des Inuzuka tremblait littéralement face à tout le monde qui s'y trouvait. Il reconnu des gens du lycée, des potes de la fac d'Hana, la grande sœur de Kiba.

Et puis, elle. Sakura Haruno qui n'avait l'air de la fille dont il s'était fait l'image au lycée. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme réglementaire qui lui donnait cette aire de sainte Nitouche. Nan, elle portait une combishort noire qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche. Tellement blanche.

Au centre de la pièce, assise sur les genoux de... Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ah ouais. Évidement, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle était ce genre de fille. Une groupie parmi tant d'autre.

.

.

.

Il sait pas trop pourquoi mais il est resté. Une fille, une blonde au yeux vert qu'il ne connaissait pas s'est soudainement intéressée à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qu'il était encore au lycée. Kiba complètement bourré n'arrêtait pas de venir vers lui pour lui faire des câlins. Naruto gueulait comme un con torse nu, des filles au bras.

Et la musique résonnait, résonnait, résonnait...

.

.

.

Shikamaru sortit dans le jardin pour prendre l'air et au passage fumer une clope. Les Inuzuka possédaient un immense jardin ce qui lui rappela sa propre maison.

Il se retourna et la vit s'avancer vers lui.

« Je peux avoir une clope ? »

Il l'observa bêtement tendre la main vers lui.

« Je peux ou pas ? »

« Ouais... » fit-il en lui en donnant une qu'elle fit glisser entre ses lèvres. Il fit jaillir une petite flamme de son briquet et l'avança vers la clope de Sakura.

Elle ne le remercia même pas. Et ça ne le dérangea pas plus que ça... Il n'avait jamais été très à cheval sur la politesse de toute façon... Pas vrai ?

Elle tira une bouffée et pencha la tête en arrière pour mieux apprécier la saveur de la fumée, son goût nicotine qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres roses cerises.

« Je savais pas qu'tu fumais, » dit Shikamaru en détournant les yeux. Il commençait à sentir que son regard était un peu déplacé.

« Ça fait pas longtemps, » répondit Sakura en redressant la tête, ses paupières mi-closes cachant la couleur mentholée de ses prunelles.

Il hésita à lui poser une autre question. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était curieux de toute façon ? Non, c'était généralement chacun sa merde et puis voilà. Des fois, à la rigueur, il s'intéressait vaguement à ce que ses amis d'enfances devenaient. Kiba et Naruto surtout. Shino et Chôji, il les avait un peu perdu de vue avec le temps.

Finalement, Shikamaru trouva la tentation trop forte, il ouvrit les lèvres. Il allait lui parler encore, mais comme un coup du destin, c'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un choisit de passer du métal dans les grandes enceintes, du Mindless Self Indulgence pour être exacte.

Et lorsqu'il voulut parler, la bouche entre ouverte, sa voix fut couverte par celle du chanteur.

 **I'm the one who's so in love with you.**

 _[Je suis tellement amoureux de toi.]_

Il ferma les lèvres, okay, c'était un raté, mais il pouvait recommencer. Encore une fois.

 **I'm the one who's so in love with you.**

 _[Je suis tellement amoureux de toi.]_

Et merde, putain de chanteur à la con qui se répétait. De toute façon, Sakura ne le regardait même pas. Elle avait les yeux baissés, reprenait une grande inspiration sur sa cigarette et fit ressortir toute la fumée en une seule bouffée.

 **Oh, man... I'm gonna fill you all the way.**

 _[Oh putain, je vais te remplir à fond.]_

Il avait l'impression de voir la scène au ralentis, pourtant la musique lui indiquait que tout se déroulait à une vitesse normale. Enfin, ça aurait dû. Elle avait le visage complètement engloutis dans la fumée de sa cigarette. La fumée... Elle dévalait en cascade de sa bouche, remontant contre ses joues comme un torrent en apesanteur, couvrant toute sa figure, ne laissant apparaître que des morceaux de peau grisé ça et là. C'était comme si un deuxième visage se dessinait dans la fumée, par dessus le sien.

 **Oh, man... I'm gonna screw you all the way.**

 _[Oh putain, je vais te baiser jusqu'au bout.]_

Il y avait presque quelque chose d'effrayant, pourtant il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux. Et il maudit intérieurement celui qui avait décidé de passer cette chanson de merde qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. C'était trop violent. C'était trop sombre.

« Jûgo, » cria Naruto au loin, sa voix se détachant parmi le brouhaha de la soirée, « c'est quoi cette musique ? Change moi cette merde tout de suite ! »

« Quoi ? J'aime bien moi ! »

« Ça fait pas ambiance fête, » rétorqua le petit blond.

Shikamaru finit par tourner la tête, un peu à contre cœur, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Les porte grandes ouvertes sur le salon et les baies vitrées permettaient de contempler tout l'intérieur sans problème, et on y voyait Naruto pousser loin de la sono un grand joueur de football roux. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. En moins de deux secondes, il avait changé la musique pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus festif.

Cela sembla alléger l'atmosphère d'un coup, car lorsque Shikamaru tourna la tête en direction de Sakura, toute la fumée avait disparu. La jeune fille avait retrouvé son visage, le brouillard autour d'elle s'était dissipé, et c'était comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Pourtant...

« Merci pour la cigarette, » fit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avant d'écraser le mégot contre le talon de sa Doc Martens.

Et avant que Shikamaru n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'était déjà barrée, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un gobelet d'alcool vide. Il le contempla en réprimant l'envie de jouer à un genre de Cendrillon des temps modernes et de lui courir après pour le lui rendre.

Il était vide, de toute façon. Le gobelet, hein, pas Shikamaru.

Il resta donc là où il était et s'alluma une autre cigarette. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Rien du tout. Pourtant, l'image de ce visage complètement recouvert de fumée ne voulait pas s'envoler de son esprit. Y avait-il vraiment eu quelque chose derrière l'épaisse couche de gris ? Quelqu'un ? Qui était Sakura Haruno ?

Où était la fille BCBG qui s'incrustait tellement dans le décors qu'on ne la voyait plus ? Où étaient les petites nœuds roses, les chemisiers blancs, les ballerines d'écolières, les milk shake à la fraise, les portes-clés en forme de nounours attachés au téléphone portable ? Était-il possible que Shikamaru se trompe à ce point au sujet d'une personne ?

Non. Il l'avait vue sur les genoux de Sasuke. C'était une putain de groupie. Il la revoyait passer son bras autour des épaules de l'Uchiwa, avec son sourire de petite fille heureuse et idiote. Attendez... Elle avait souris ou pas ? Elle avait souris comme une groupie ou est-ce que... Est-ce que son regard était froid, vide ?

Shikamaru ne savait plus et honnêtement, ça devenait très déstabilisant. Trop déstabilisant. Il fallait qu'il trouve plus d'infos sur cette fille. Il fallait qu'il la cerne, qu'il la comprenne. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il en ressentait le besoin.

Il se leva et entra dans la maison à la recherche des cheveux roses et des yeux verts profonds.

En fait, pour être exacte, Shikamaru filait dans les pièces en recherchant la silhouette féminine de Sakura, et tout en se faisant, ses yeux glissaient sur toutes les filles présentes. C'était la première fois que Shikamaru prêtait vraiment attention à ce que les filles faisaient pendant cette fête. D'habitude, il ne faisait pas attention à elles. Il avait deux ou trois potes, et quand il était en couple, sa copine, et puis voilà.

Mais là, les corps masculins s'effaçaient presque du décors pour ne laisser apparaître que ces filles qu'il connaissait sans les connaître, qu'il côtoyait pour la plupart au sein de son école mais qu'il avait rarement vu sans uniforme et en train de s'amuser.

La cuisine était le refuge des filles qui n'étaient là que pour boire. Shikamaru fut surpris d'y voir Shiho, une petite blonde avec de grosses lunettes qui traînait habituellement dans la bibliothèque.

À l'étage, le grand balcon était occupé par ceux qui voulaient danser, juste devant les grandes enceintes, le son à fond. C'était là où il y avait le plus d'inconnue pour Shikamaru, mais il reconnu quand même la silhouette de Tenten qui dansait tellement fort que ses deux chignons étaient complètement en train de se défaire.

En passant dans les couloirs, il crut voir la silhouette d'Hinata Hyûga qui se faufilait dans une chambre à coucher, suivit par deux hommes, mais il avait sans doute dû rêver, ça ne pouvait pas être elle.

Kin était au beau milieu du salon, avec une machine à tatouer entre les mains, proposant à qui lui offrirait 5 dollars un tatouage fait maison. Shikamaru n'avait aucune idée des talents de dessinatrice de Kin, mais il préférait ne pas tenter l'expérience.

Un peu plus loin dans la même pièce, Temari était en pleine discussion avec plusieurs personnes. Ce coin là était encore celui qui attirait le plus Shikamaru, mais il avait une mission et ne comptait pas s'en détourner.

Des cheveux roses foncé, plutôt rouge d'ailleurs, l'induire en erreur. Karin était assise sur la table de la salle à manger, en tailleurs, tranquille, en train de siffler une bouteille de mousseux. De chaque côté de la table, Konan et Karui avaient décidées de jouer au ping pong, mais la balle n'arrêtait pas de taper la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui pestait sans pour autant se déplacer.

Et soudain, Shikamaru ressentit comme une aura changer dans la pièce. La musique venait d'être changée et certaines personnes se poussaient pour laisser passer quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il se tourna, Shikamaru ne fut que peu surpris de voir apparaître Ino Yamanaka.

Cette fille avait comme une aura de prestige qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle. Shikamaru avait était très ami avec elle plus jeune, mais avec le temps, elle avait changé et il ne pouvait depuis plus que l'observer de loin, sans réussir totalement à la saisir. Ino était adulée de tous. Elle inspirait le respect et la crainte, l'admiration et la jalousie. Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec quelle aisance elle faisait claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le sol, avec quelle classe elle balançait ses cheveux blonds au rythme de la musique pour comprendre qu'Ino Yamanaka était une de ces garces nées, une de ses pestes que tout le monde déteste et que pourtant tout le monde aime.

 **If I was you, I'd wanna be me too.**

La chanson lui correspondait parfaitement, songea Shikamaru en s'écartant lui aussi pour la laisser passer. Pas qu'il en avait spécialement envie, mais c'était comme si Ino contrôlait le comportement des gens. Quand elle s'approchait, on s'inclinait, c'est comme ça. Il se recula donc et la regarda en se demandant si elle savait où était Sakura. Elles étaient amies si Shikamaru ne s'y trompait pas.

La magnifique blonde s'approcha de la table de la salle à manger où se trouvait Karin. Pendant un instant, le Nara se demanda ce qu'Ino allait faire. Elle avait un verre d'alcool à la main et ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'elle le balance sur la fille aux lunettes pour une raison x ou y.

Il arqua un sourcil lorsque Ino caressa doucement le bras de l'autre adolescente pour l'inviter à se retourner. Karin mis de côté sa bouteille et offrit un sourire à la blonde.

 _« Bon, apparemment, elles sont amies, »_ pensa Shikamaru.

Puis Karin descendit de la table et Ino la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Shikamaru resta figé. Un mini Kiba apparut sur son épaule et lui lança : « encore tout faux, mon Shika » avant de disparaître dans un petit pouff de nuages.

.

.

.

« Quoi, tu ne savais vraiment pas pour Ino et Karin ? » fit Naruto, incrédule, se retenant de rire à la figure de son ami.

Ils se tenaient debout devant la salle de bain, la porte grande ouverte laissant voir Kiba avec la tête plongée dans la cuvette. Naruto jeta un petit coup d'œil vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train d'agoniser.

« Je sais pas, j'ai toujours considéré que c'était pas mes affaires, » répondit le Nara en triturant nerveusement sa boucle d'oreille.

« Je sais que t'es pas d'un naturel curieux, mais là quand même, tout le monde est au courant depuis un moment mec. Faut que tu sortes de ta bulle. »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il avait un crush sur Ino. Ou sur Karin. Non, là tout de suite, ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était de savoir où se trouvait cette putain de meuf à la tête rose, mais juste lorsqu'il voulut poser sa question, la voix de Kiba le coupa : « Naruto, » gémit-il en traînant bien le « o » de son prénom, « j'veux plus être saoul ! »

L'adolescent blond s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et tapota doucement le dos de son ami.

« C'est ça de trop boire mon coco. »

« Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? »

« Bientôt, bientôt, » mentit sans difficulté Naruto.

.

.

.

Oh putain, ça y est, enfin, il l'avait retrouvée ! Elle était là !

Shikamaru sentit une sensation bizarre dans sa poitrine, comme si une main invisible serrait son cœur. Il venait enfin de la retrouver après avoir passé toute la soirée à la chercher ! Sakura était là, debout derrière la maison des Inuzuka et en face d'elle se trouvait Ino Yamanaka. Elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, enfin, il y avait bien quelques personnes un peu plus loin, mais il semblait s'être créé comme un cercle autour d'elles.

Au vue de la façon dont elles se regardaient, Shikamaru avait comme l'impression qu'elles allaient se sauter dessus et qu'il arrivait au beau milieu d'un règlement de compte. Il resta en arrière, attendant le bon moment pour se manifester.

« Oh, non, non, non, ton délire s'arrête ici. Je vais pas te laisser te marquer un truc indélébile sur ton corps. »

« Oh, donc si je m'éclate les poumons à la nicotine, c'est okay, mais un tatouage, là c'est la fin du monde ?! »

Il n'avait jamais été curieux. Jamais. Mais là, Shikamaru voulait en savoir plus. Ino avait les bras croisés et un air très sérieux sur le visage, tandis que Sakura avait le même faciès qu'une chatte en colère. Le Nara en déduisit qu'elle avait voulu se faire tatouer par Kin mais qu'Ino l'en avait empêché. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque la blonde prit à nouveau la parole.

« Écoute moi bien, petite salope, » dit-elle, et Shikamaru tiqua fortement sur l'utilisation de ce mot pour désigner Sakura, « tu as décidé de montrer au monde que tu vas mal ? Parfait. Tu veux jouer les petites garces, les filles rebelles ? Ça m'est égale, tu peux même te faire péter la chatte par qui tu veux, c'est pas moi qui vais te juger. »

Elle marqua une petite pause. Sakura allait lui répondre, mais elle lui coupa la parole.

« Mais là, c'est ridicule, » reprit-elle, « tu vas te faire tatouer une tête de mort, c'est ça ? Ou un poignard ? Ou même un A pour anarchie ? Tu t'rends compte à quel point c'est cliché ? »

C'est vrai, c'était cliché. Enfin, c'était un cliché que Shikamaru avait beaucoup de mal à associer à Sakura, mais de ce qu'il avait vu, ça avait l'air de lui convenir. Cependant il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Ino s'en souciait. Elle non plus elle ne correspondait pas tout à fait à l'image qu'il avait d'elle. C'était perturbant. Elle avait l'air à la fois de se faire du soucis pour Sakura et de s'en foutre. Elles étaient potes ou pas, du coup ?

« De 1, je m'en fous, » rétorqua vivement la fille aux cheveux roses, « de 2 j'avais prévu de me faire tatouer un hippocampe, figure toi, et de 3, je n'essaye pas de jouer les petites filles rebelles ! »

« Si, » s'exclama Ino, « et t'es pathétique ! »

 _« Blah, les relations entre mecs ne sont pas aussi compliquées, »_ pensa très fort le Nara, _« enfin, je crois... »_

« Et toi t'es une pétasse ! »

Là, c'était sans doute le comble. C'était encore plus surprenant que de la voir lui demander une cigarette. L'entendre dire « pétasse », c'était presque trop pour Shikamaru qui ne savait plus du tout comment cerner cette fille.

Cela ne sembla pas heurter Ino plus que ça. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon et lança sonoriquement : « Kin ! J'me casse, mais t'as interdiction formelle de la toucher avec cette aiguille, c'est clair ? »

Même de là où il était, Shikamaru entendit la réponse de l'autre adolescente.

« Très clair ! »

« Oh non, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, reviens ici tout de suite ! » s'exclama Sakura.

« Rentre chez toi, Sakura, tu es saoule, » répliqua simplement Ino en tournant les talons.

« Je suis pas saoule du tout ! Et je suis pas une espèce de caricature émo de merde ! » cria encore Sakura en essayant de la suivre.

Seulement la démarche d'Ino était trop rapide et contrôlée pour qu'on la poursuive. La blonde passa devant Shikamaru sans même le voir, glissant sur le sol avec grâce tel le serpent qu'elle était, et Sakura, dans un ultime désir d'avoir le dernier mot, lui cria :

« ET JE ME FAIS PETER LA CHATTE PAR PERSONNE ! »

Puis, elle réalisa qu'elle était juste à deux centimètres de Shikamaru. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle le regarda et afficha le même air surpris, comme si elle même ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces mots ne soient sorti de sa bouche à elle.

Du coup, ils avaient tous les deux l'air étonnés et un peu stupides.

Shikamaru voulut détourner les yeux, un peu gêné, mais lorsqu'il les baissa, la poitrine de Sakura entra dans son champs de vision.

En tant normal, Shikamaru ne matait pas les filles. Ce n'était simplement pas son truc. Ceci dit, c'était la toute première fois qu'il éprouvait une quelconque satisfaction à voir la poitrine de quelqu'un. Les seins de Sakura étaient placés de façon tout à fait convenable dans sa combishort, mais le fait est qu'on pouvait tout de même apercevoir le petit galbe rond qui dépassait, formant le haut de ses seins.

Il ne les regarda même pas pendant plus d'un dixième de seconde. Il avait un minimum de respect, et puis en plus, il était beaucoup trop gêné pour laisser traîner ses yeux plus longtemps.

Il remonta donc ses orbes noirs vers celles de Sakura et celle-ci se racla la gorge un peu nerveusement. Elle tenta de se reprendre en main et d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle. D'avoir le même air assuré que lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui piquer une clope, mais Shikamaru le vit, il vit qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre cette apparence là.

« Je me fais péter la chatte par personne, » répéta-t-elle plus doucement, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Shikamaru.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux d'ta vie sexuelle, ça m'regarde pas, » répondit l'adolescent, plus par réflexe que par autre chose.

« On est d'accord, » répondit Sakura avec une mine légèrement agacée avant de contourner Shikamaru et de disparaître dans la foule.

L'adolescent la regarda partir sans comprendre. C'était quoi cette fille ?

Non, sérieusement, c'était quoi ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous :) On vous remercie pour les follows et les favoris et on vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture...ou un bon trip ! ( vous comprendrez en lisant Ah ah ah)

* * *

 **\- Abduction and kisses -**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 2 -**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Anne-Marie - Alarm**

 **Sivik – High**

 **Phlux – Nym**

 **JUTRØ - TRAVVA**

* * *

Non sérieusement ? C'était un vraiment un gros délire cette soirée.

Cette putain de soirée à laquelle il n'avait même pas eu envie d'aller. Ouais ben maintenant regarde toi mec, t'as un verre à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre et bien que t'en as strictement rien, et j'insiste bien sur RIEN, à foutre de la vie sexuelle de Sakura, t'arrive pas à détacher tes yeux d'elle.

Enfin d'elle... De la silhouette de Sakura qui se faisait littéralement dévoré par la foule. En effet, la jeune fille était immobile autour des corps qui dansaient sur un rythme effréné. Il ne voyait que son dos et ses jambes, tellement blanches putain.

Des jets de lumière rouge vrillèrent dans toute la pièce et le monde devint rouge.

So red. Comme la putain pomme de Blanche Neige.

Les jambes de Sakura prirent une teinte pourpre et Shikamaru tira un coup sec sur sa clope, manquant presque de la faire tomber sur le sol. Quelqu'un le bouscula en hurlant, renversant par la même occasion de l'alcool qui vint tâcher le tee-shirt noir du Nara.

S'il avait été un brin pointilleux sur son apparence, il aurait sans douter insulté la personne qui venait de le salir. Le truc, c'est que Shikamaru n'en avait rien à foutre. Strictement rien à foutre. Il se fit bousculer une seconde fois et un peu plus fortement.

« Oups, désolée ! » lui cria une voix pour couvrir le volume trop fort de la musique.

Shikamaru détourna enfin le regard de Sakura pour regarder Tenten dont les cheveux complètement défait formaient une crinière sauvage autour de sa tête. Il fut surpris de la voir boire d'un coup sec un verre rempli à ras bord de vodka. Il ne savait pas qu'elle buvait. Tenten c'était le genre de fille bien trop ordinaire pour se faire remarquer ou même pour qu'on la remarque.

Limite il aurait pu dire qu'elle était invisible... En fait, ça n'était plus vraiment le mot juste parce que Tenten dansait tellement fort en déhanchant des hanches et en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, se foutant totalement du regard des autres qu'elle était devenue cet autre qu'on regarde et qu'on voudrait approcher. Qu'on voudrait presque dévorer.

Shikamaru détourna le regard de Tenten juste au moment où Sasuke s'approchait d'elle pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Le Nara chercha Sakura des yeux, elle avait disparu.

Encore.

Décidément...

.

.

.

« J'ai envie de baiser. » lâcha Naruto d'un ton tout à fait naturel comme s'il venait tout juste de dire qu'il avait faim.

Shikamaru qui s'était retrouvé dans la salle de bain pour plus de calme, et pour essayer de se raisonner à ne plus chercher la moindre trace de Sakura, regardait d'un air presque blasé Kiba allongé en position de fœtus sur le sol et murmurer en boucle « plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais. »

Naruto qui était assit prêt de Kiba se releva d'un bond et déclara : « Tu veilles sur lui, je vais chercher Hinata. »

Shikamaru plissa les yeux. « Hyuga ? »

« Ben oui, » fit Naruto en haussant les épaules. Shikamaru se souvint soudainement d'avoir vaguement vu la Hyuga avec deux hommes plus tôt dans la soirée, mais, cela lui avait semblé tellement invraisemblable qu'il avait totalement écarté l'idée qu'Hinata puisse... Argh... D'ailleurs c'était tellement dingue qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le formuler.

Sexe et Hinata ne pouvait pas aller dans la même phrase.

Kiba se releva soudainement pour enfoncer la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes et vomir tout ce qui lui restait dans les tripes. Shikamaru réprima un haut le cœur. Il avait horreur du vomit. Mais parce qu'il entendit Kiba gémir faiblement, il lui tapota du bout des doigts l'épaule.

« T'inquiète, ça va aller mec. »

Kiba gémit un peu plus fort avant de se laisser tomber sur le carrelage froid en écartant les bras en croix. « Laisse moi crever... » murmura l'Inuzuka à bout de force.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et alors qu'il fouillait dans la poche de son pantalon pour se fumer une énième clope, Shiho apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Kiba étalé comme un veau sur le sol et surprit le regard ennuyé de Shikamaru.

« Il va s'en sortir ? » demanda Shiho en s'approchant de Kiba.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules tout en la regardant s'agenouiller prêt de l'Inuzuka. La main de Shiho se posa sur le front de Kiba pour repousser ses cheveux vers l'arrière et celui entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, un sourire au lèvre.

« Hum, Naruto... Encore » susurra Kiba en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Shiho échangea un regard avec Shikamaru. Si le Nara semblait assez surprit, Shiho ne semblait pas le moins du monde. Okay d'accord, il était vraiment le seul à découvrir tout un tas de truc sur les gens qui l'entourait ce soir ou quoi ?

« On devrait l'emmener dans sa chambre, » proposa Shiho « il y serait sans doute mieux que là. »

Shikamaru soupira bruyamment, mais aida tout de même Shiho à soulever Kiba en faisant passer le bras droit de l'Inuzuka sur sa nuque. Shiho en fit de même avec le bras gauche. Kiba murmura encore quelque chose, Shikamaru entendit les mots « Naruto » et « amour » dans la même phrase. Il était vraiment loin de se douter que Kiba avait un crush sur Naruto. Il pensait qu'il était du genre à se taper des meuf comme Ino et Ino des mecs comme lui.

Peut-être qu'il devait percer la bulle si confortable dans laquelle il s'auto-berçait parce qu'il ne faisait que tomber de haut. La chute était assez longue d'ailleurs.

Ino aimait les fille. Karin aussi. Kiba voulait Naruto et Sakura...

Sakura était juste à part.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de Kiba, qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir un couple en pleine action. Pas qu'un couple d'ailleurs, mais plusieurs jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes se caressant, se découvrant, se butinant mutuellement. Shikamaru referma la porte aussitôt. Encore une fois, il avait l'air d'avoir été le seul surpris par cette orgie se déroulant dans la chambre de Kiba. L'Inuzuka était bien trop K.O. pour avoir remarqué quoique ce soit et Shiho ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbée. Elle proposa même d'aller dans la chambre d'Hana pour que Kiba puisse se reposer en toute tranquillité.

La chambre d'Hana était totalement vide et Shikamaru fut, littéralement, heureux de pouvoir enfin laisser Kiba s'effondrer sur le lit de sa sœur. Mine de rien, l'Inuzuka n'était pas un poids plume. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Shiho qui retirait ses lunettes rondes et qui se passait une main dans les cheveux.

Le ronflement de Kiba attira son attention et Shikamaru le fixa un instant. Il eut presque de la peine pour l'Inuzuka en pensant au fait que Naruto était entrain de prendre son pied avec Hi... Avec quelqu'un. Rah, même les relations entre mecs étaient compliquées.

Shikamaru fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner vers la porte mais sentit quelque chose le retenir. Il fixa d'un air ennuyé la main de Shiho qui le retenait par le tee-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » grinça t-il en la voyant s'approcher de lui.

« Reste avec moi. »

« Qu.. Quoi ? »

« Reste. Avec. Moi. » répéta distinctement Shiho en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Shikamaru recula brusquement. Depuis quand Shiho voulait-elle l'embrasser ? Il ne la connaissait même pas.

Non rectification. Il ne reconnaissait plus personne.

Shiho le regarda d'un air neutre. Elle baissa la tête et récupéra ses lunettes. Mal à l'aise Shikamaru se gratta nerveusement la nuque « Désolé je... »

« Je comprends tout à fait, » fit-elle en rehaussant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. « Au revoir Shikamaru, » dit-elle en s'en allant.

.

.

.

Shikamaru ferma la porte de la chambre d'Hana. Il enfonça l'une de ses mains dans ses poches pour prendre son paquet de cigarette et constata avec horreur que celui-ci n'y était pas. Merde, il avait du le faire tomber dans la salle de bain tout à l'heure. Il scruta le couloir et celui-ci lui parut bien plus long. Il marcha, ouvrit quelques portes au hasard et se demanda bien où pouvait se trouver cette putain de salle d'eau. Certes la maison de Kiba était grande mais ce n'était pas non plus un labyrinthe. Il avait l'impression que le couloir n'en finissait jamais et que les portes étaient de plus en plus nombreuse.

Bordel.

Il devenait dingue ou quoi ?

Il ouvrit une porte à la volé et fut presque soulagé de trouver enfin la salle de bain, sauf qu'il ne trouva aucun paquet de Malboro et ça même en fouillant bien. Génial. Comment est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour terminer la soirée maintenant.

Les mains dans les poches il sortit d'un air grognon de la salle de bain. De nouveau le couloir lui sembla interminable. De rage, il ouvrit une porte d'un coup de pied. Il s'agissait d'une pièce assez grande, avec très peu de meuble. À vrai dire, il y avait une chaise au beau milieu de la pièce et où était posé un ourson en peluche. Shikamaru fit un pas dans la salle et la porte se referma sur lui-même. Il ne sursauta même pas car toute son attention était posé sur la jeune fille assise au bord de la fenêtre les pieds dans le vide.

Sakura tourna la tête dans sa direction tout en soufflant de la fumée par la bouche.

Le maquillage autour de ses yeux avait légèrement coulé, entourant le bas et le haut de ses paupières d'une couleur noir intense. Elle était décoiffée et avait l'air fatiguée. Et comment se faisait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'elle expirait de la fumée, il y en ait autant qui sortait de sa bouche ? Cette fois-ci, ça n'englobait pas son visage comme la dernière fois, mais la fumée s'envolait au dehors comme un gros nuage gris.

« Encore toi ? Mais t'es partout ce soir, décidément ! »

Shikamaru ravala difficilement sa salive. Il était partout, mais elle, elle n'était nul part. La preuve, il avait eu tellement de mal à la trouver !

Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans cette pièce, les seules sources lumineuses leur arrivant depuis l'extérieur. Des rayons mauves, roses et turquoises dansaient sur la peau de Sakura, l'intérieur étant baignée dans une atmosphère bleu nuit très intense.

« Je... Te cherchais, » répondit Shikamaru un peu maladroitement.

La jeune fille l'observa quelques instants, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un étrange sourire. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas dire avec précision à quoi correspondait son regard. Il ne pouvait rien dire du tout. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

« T'as plus d'clope, c'est ça ? » demanda Sakura en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Et comme je t'en dois une, tu voulais que j'paye ma dette ? »

Il y avait comme une odeur de patchouli, mais le cerveau de Shikamaru était trop occupé pour le relever. Elle était magnifique. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait quelque chose... Quelque chose...

« C'est ton jour de chance, » continua-t-elle, « j'ai réussi à taxer la fin d'un paquet à Temari. »

Il n'osa pas bouger.

« Viens. »

Elle tapota le rebord de la fenêtre à côté d'elle.

Le cœur de Shikamaru lui provoqua à nouveau une sensation bizarre, mais il força ses jambes à lui obéir et s'avança vers elle. Il contourna la chaise et son ourson en peluche pour venir à côté de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, passant précautionneusement l'une de ses jambes dans le vide.

Ça lui aurait presque donné le vertige. Les genoux de Sakura étaient trop loin du bord à son goût. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber et qu'elle tenait là presque par magie. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas, à l'extérieur, pour voir qu'ils n'étaient qu'au premier étage et que, non loin au dessus d'eux, un groupe d'adolescent fumait tranquillement. Pas sûr que ce soient des clopes, par contre, vu les odeurs étranges qui arrivèrent en plein dans les narines de Shikamaru.

Lorsqu'il fut installé, elle lui tendit une cigarette qu'il ne regarda même pas, il l'apporta à ses lèvres par instinct et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son briquet qui avait à présent disparu.

« T'as du feu ? » demanda-t-il machinalement.

Sakura sortit un briquet de sa poche et ses deux mains s'approchèrent de sa bouche pour allumer le petit cylindre de papier.

Il inspire profondément, il faut qu'il se calme et... Ça n'a pas du tout le goût escompté !

Perturbé, Shikamaru reprit la cigarette entre son index et son majeur et l'observa, réalisant soudainement qu'elle était complètement rose. Puis, il entendit le rire de Sakura. Un rire cristallin, amusé, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant.

« Ce sont des Pink Elephant, » dit-elle, « elles sont supposées avoir un goût de bonbon. Ce sont les seules que Temari fume. »

Shikamaru regarda furtivement Sakura, puis la cigarette, et il s'essaya à fumer de nouveau. Il dut admettre qu'effectivement, quelque part, mélangé à la nicotine, c'était bel et bien une saveur sucrée qui se dégageait et qui l'avait dérangé un peu plus tôt.

« Ça va ? T'as l'air perturbé ? C'est le goût de la cigarette qui te met dans cet état ? »

Il leva la tête vers elle et la secoua machinalement de gauche à droite.

« Je... Non, ça va, » répondit-il en essaye d'ignorer le mélange d'odeurs étranges qui lui envahissait le nez.

« Tu as l'air perdu, » insistât Sakura.

Cette fois-ci, Shikamaru dodelina un peu des épaules, ne pouvant nier que c'était un peu le cas. Il se mordilla un peu les lèvres et chercha à se reposer contre le cadre de la fenêtre, mais aucune position n'était confortable. Après avoir tiré sur sa clope, il admit « Je reconnais plus rien du tout ce soir. C'est effrayant. »

« Tu ne reconnais plus rien ? »

« Les gens, je veux dire. Je ne reconnais personne. Je ne connais personne. »

Il ne la regardait plus. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque et ça le gênait un peu. En plus de ça, il avait la tête qui tournait à cause de tous les signaux sensitifs qui le submergeait. Il faisait chaud. Il y avait trop de lumières. Il y avait trop d'odeurs.

« C'est l'univers de la fête, ça, Shikamaru. C'est un autre monde. »

Il ferma doucement les yeux, le visage levé vers le ciel dans lequel on ne voyait strictement aucune étoile.

« J'avais jamais réalisé à quel point... À quel point les gens pouvaient être compliqués. »

Il entendit Sakura inspirer et expirer de la fumée plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

« Hmh... C'est embêtant, hein ? Quand les gens ne rentrent pas dans des petites cases toutes faites ? Kiba est gay, Hinata est nymphomane, Shiho n'est pas timide, Naruto est un tombeur mais Sasuke est coincé du cul, oh et Ino est une sale garce complètement lesbienne. »

Rien de tous ça ne faisait sens. Et sa tête tournait de plus en plus.

« Et toi, qui es tu ? » demanda Shikamaru.

Elle ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa que le visage de Sakura avait à nouveau disparut derrière un épais nuage opaque de fumée. De nouveau, elle avait presque l'air effrayante.

« Qui es tu ? » redemanda-t-il, craignant et désirant à la fois la réponse.

« Le Lapin Blanc. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis le Lapin Blanc, Shikamaru. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et dieu qu'il aurait voulu chasser toute cette fumée autour de son visage, juste avancer ses doigts pour la toucher et...

« Attrapa moi, si tu peux ! »

Il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche en la voyant glisser sur le rebords de la fenêtre et se laisser tomber dans le vide. Il n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de la retenir et pendant un instant, il crut avoir commis une grave erreur, mais Sakura se rattrapa parfaitement sur ses deux jambes malgré la hauteur. À croire qu'elle avait été ninja dans une autre vie.

Il écarquillé les yeux en la voyant atterrir, surprenant au passage toutes les personnes qui étaient là. Elle releva son visage entouré de fumée vers lui et rit. Puis elle détala.

 _« Oh non, pas encore, »_ songea Shikamaru en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Il se laissa tomber dans le vide et se rattrapa comme il le put. Sakura avait déjà commencé à courir et il ne perdit pas de temps, filant à travers les personnes présentes.

C'était surréaliste. Même lorsqu'elle courrait, son visage restait dissimulé derrière cette fumée, ce brouillard qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. Shikamaru était focalisé sur elle. Il voulait la rattraper.

Elle fit le tour de la maison. Deux fois. La première fois, Shikamaru ne remarqua rien d'étrange, mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la piscine pour la seconde fois, il dut détacher son regard de la silhouette de Sakura car quelque chose clochait.

Les membres de la fête avaient désormais perdu eux aussi leurs visages. Certains portaient des masques, d'autres étaient recouvert de fumée, mais la plupart avaient à présent de grosses, volumineuses têtes animales à la place de leurs visages humains.

Dans la piscine, c'étaient des animaux aquatiques lion de mer, poulpe, orques... Prêt du barbecue, des prédateurs, tels des tigres, lions, ours, et Shikamaru faillit crier lorsqu'il fut percuté par une jeune fille au maillot de bain fluo dont la tête était celle d'un éléphant.

« Pardon, » s'excusa-t-elle, et Shikamaru ne comprit pas comment cela était possible car il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger les lèvres.

Il chercha Sakura du regard en se maudissant intérieurement, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait, ne comprenant pas comment tout cela était possible.

Elle était là. Elle courrait le long des tables où les bouteilles d'alcool et les apéritif dégringolaient, et elle s'en allait en direction de la forêt.

Shikamaru ne réfléchissait plus. Il n'était plus vraiment lui même, il était Alice, et il voulait attraper le Lapin Blanc. Il se lança donc à sa poursuite, encore et toujours, dans cette course qui n'en finissait pas, qui n'en finissait plus... Il ne voyait pas les arbres, ni la nuit, ni les animaux qui les entouraient.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, enfin à l'attraper, il la retint contre lui avec force pour ne pas la laisser partir. Ils étaient au beau milieu de la forêt, mais à part ça, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et il s'en fichait.

Sans réfléchir, il plongea son visage dans l'opaque fumée qui sentait un drôle de mélange de nicotine et de sucre. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était engloutie dans un monde nouveau, et enfin, ses yeux trouvèrent les yeux de Sakura, et ses lèvres trouvèrent ses lèvres.

Il ferma les paupières.

.

.

.

« Nara ! Ouvrez les yeux tout de suite, vous êtes pas là pour roupiller, » ronchonna Anzo sans réel conviction.

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'ouvrirent presque immédiatement, et au même moment, la sensation des lèvres contre les siennes, de Sakura dans ses bras, de la chaleur, de la fumée, des animaux, tout s'effaça. Il sentit le bureau en bois sous ses dois, la chaise dure de l'école contre son corps et sa queue de cheval soigneusement tirée lui caresser la nuque.

Il était... Il était de retour à l'école.

À coté de lui, il pouvait entendre les petits bips sonores du jeu auquel Naruto jouait sur son téléphone, semblant captivé par cette activité. Au fond de la salle, Tayuya mâchonnait un chewing gum tellement fort que ça raisonnait dans toute la pièce, et elle faisait de temps en temps de grosse bulle qui éclataient sur son propre visage dans un effet très cartoonesque, ce qui avait l'air de l'amuser.

Et devant lui, juste devant, se tenait Sakura. Haruno. Sakura dans son petit uniforme sagement ajusté autour de son corps, ne laissant pas voir ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de peau de ses épaules ou de ses bras. Sakura lisant son livre, le visage calme et serin.

Où était la combi-short, les Doc Marteens, le khol qui avait coulé, les Pink Elephant ?

Il n'y avait qu'elle et son calme Olympien. Et ça le décontenançait complètement. Jamais de toute sa vie Shikamaru Nara n'avait connu une fille qui le perturbé autant.

Les images de la fête s'estompèrent peu à peu dans l'esprit de Shikamaru. Ça ne lui semblait plus aussi réel que quelques minutes auparavant. Ce n'était plus qu'un brouillard flou et petit à petit, la confusion quittait son esprit.

Il avait rêvé tout ça. Il avait sûrement tout imaginé. C'était le manque de nicotine, ça l'avais complètement fais délirer. Voilà tout. Kiba n'avait pas de crush sur Naruto et Ino ne sortait pas avec Karin et personne n'avait une tête d'animal, bon sang !

Rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, c'était toujours mercredi, il était encore en colle. D'ailleurs, Naruto ne lui parla pas d'une quelconque fête de Kiba, ce qui prouvait bien que tout ça, c'était juste arrivé dans sa tête.

Pas vrai ?

La sonnerie retentit et Shikamaru ne réfléchit pas, il se leva et se mit face à Sakura qui était déjà debout et rangeait ses affaires. Elle leva ses yeux menthes vers lui avec un air interrogatif.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tout ça était réel ? » demanda-t-il en se mordillant les lèvres.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais lui offrit tout de même un petit sourire.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Alice, » répondit-elle simplement, puis, elle quitta la pièce, laissant Shikamaru seul avec sa confusion.

Le Nara resta figé. Là où elle était assise, juste sur sa chaise, se trouvait désormais un petit ours en peluche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de French Grammar :** Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Je tiens à dire que c'était vraiment l'éclate à écrire, et aussi la dernière chanson de la playlist et pour moi le théme officiel de Shikamaru et Sakura XD Je veux félicité Chichichi pour la fin du texte qu'elle a, je trouve, magnifiquement géré ! À part ceci, je veux vous souhaiter à tous de très bonne fêtes, mangez du chocolat et amusez-vous (mais pas trop quand même, ahaha).

 **Note de Chichichi-Blue :** Ça y'est c'est déjà la fin, snif :'). J'ai adoré participé à ce petit projet complètement loufoque, moi qui suis une inconditionnelle fan du ShikaSaku et du psychédélique. Merci, merci pour vos favoris et vos commentaires :) Ça nous fait super plaisir à toute les deux ! Bonne fête à tous et Noyeux Nouel !

* * *

 **-Abduction and kisses-**

* * *

 **\- Chapitre 3 -**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **Tinashe - Vulnerable (Dave Luxe Remix)**

 **Jamie N Commons - Rumble and Sway**

 **ANTICEPTIK KAOTEK - Pigs world**

 **SUBWAYS クリープ - アイスクリーム(Kurepu, Ice cream)**

* * *

Il fixa un moment l'ours en peluche et sans réfléchir l'emporta avec lui en le fourrant dans son sac à dos. En sortant de la salle de classe, il vit Sakura disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se mit à la suivre. Shikamaru la vit entrer dans une salle de classe. Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi allait-elle là ? Ils avaient terminé leur colle, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Il ouvrit la porte de la classe dans laquelle Sakura s'était enfermée. Il constata avec étonnement que la salle était plongée dans le noir et qu'elle était totalement vide. Il s'avança entre les tables. Les volets des fenêtres étaient fermé, il n'y avait pas d'autre porte par laquelle Sakura aurait pu s'échapper.

« Sakura ! » appela t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

Il n'avait pas rêvé quand même. Il l'avait bien vu entrer là-dedans. Elle n'allait pas encore recommencer à disparaître sans aucune raison et de manière tout à fait irrationnelle.

« Tu m'as appelé ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna, le cœur tambourinant fortement dans sa poitrine, pour voir Sakura le regardant d'un air tranquille.

« Tu...je... » balbutia Shikamaru en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

Sakura pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté « Tu me cherchais ? »

Shikamaru s'approcha vivement d'elle et lui prit la main comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Sakura le regarda d'un drôle d'air alors qu'il serrait fortement sa main dans la sienne. La main de la jeune fille était chaude, vivante. Il n'était pas fou.

« Où est-ce que t'étais ? Je t'ai vu entrer dans cette salle et tu n'étais pas là ! »

Sakura observa leur main entrelacé. Shikamaru rougit en se rendant compte de son geste et la relâcha aussitôt.

« Tu devrais arrêter de me suivre, » fit simplement Sakura en remettant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Shikamaru s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait arrêter lorsqu'il se rendit compte que de la fumée glissait sur le sol.

« Oh, il est l'heure... » déclara Sakura en regardant sa montre.

Shikamaru ne l'écoutait plus. Il aurait dû être paniqué par toute cette fumée. Il y avait peut-être un incendie au sein de l'école. Il devrait fuir, partir, courir.

Il ne fit rien de tout ça, parce qu'il ne paniquait absolument pas. Bien au contraire, il était apaisé, il se sentait presque sur un petit nuage. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par une odeur de sucre et de nicotine.

.

.

.

« Shikamaru. »

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus en salle de classe, il était derrière la maison de Kiba, Sakura dans les bras, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Les yeux verts de Sakura le regardaient avec tellement d'intensité qu'il en avait presque le souffle coupé.

« Shikamaru, tu me serres trop fort, je ne peux plus respirer, » gémit Sakura mi-amusée.

« Oh désolé, » fit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Sakura se passa une main dans les cheveux et il l'observa faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste absolument fascinant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda Sakura.

« J'en profite tant que t'es là, tant que je rêve. »

« Tant que tu rêves ? »

« Ben oui, tout ça, ce n'est pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? La fête, l'heure de colle, je paris que je ne me suis même pas réveillé tout court et que je suis encore dans mon lit, chez moi. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « Faut que tu me donnes ce que tu fumes parce que ça a l'air de faire planer un max ton truc. »

« Je n'ai rien fumé du tout, je rêve Sakura, » expliqua Shikamaru en s'approchant, « rien de tout ça n'est réel. »

« Oh vraiment? »

« Évidement, tiens t'as pas une cigarette ? Une Pink-Elephant de Temari ? »

« Si, » fit-elle en sortant un paquet de la poche de sa combi-short.

« Fumes là, » lui ordonna presque Shikamaru. « Fumes là et tu verras il va se passer un truc complètement dingue ! »

Sakura arqua l'un des ses sourcils mais parce qu'elle avait presque envie de se prêter au jeu, glissa une clope entre ses lèvres et tira une longue bouffée.

« Et donc, le truc complètement dingue qui est censé se passer, c'est... ? » fit-elle en secouant sa cigarette pour faire tomber la cendre sur le sol.

« Attends, ça va venir, » fit Shikamaru en regardant attentivement le visage de Sakura. Bientôt, il le savait, elle allait avoir complètement le visage en fumé.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Écoutes, Kin va bientôt se barrer pour une autre fête et je veux vraiment mon tatouage donc... »

« Attends, je te jure que... »

« Que quoi ? La seule chose complètement dingue qui va certainement m'arriver ce soir, c'est le putain de tatouage que je vais me faire. »

Et là, Shikamaru se rend compte que l'air froid de la soirée qui lui lèche la peau semble réel, tout comme l'odeur de la nicotine que Sakura souffle vers lui et que la musique qui émane de toute la maison lui vrille les tympans.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et écrasa la cigarette avec le talon de sa chaussure.

« Si jamais t'as vraiment un autre truc dingue à me proposer je serai avec Kin. » lui lança Sakura en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Sakura attends ! »

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie. Elle avait disparue au sein de la maison bourrée de monde.

Fait chier.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de s'éloigner ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se contentait pas de rester avec lui ?

Pour la énième fois de la soirée, ou de la journée, il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, Shikamaru s'élança à sa suite.

.

.

.

« Bordel ? Un tatouage Kin, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Désolée _sweetheart_ , mais je veux pas avoir de problème, » déclara Kin en rangeant son matériel dans un sac en cuir noir « Et puis j'ai pas que ça à faire, la nuit est loin d'être terminé pour moi, on m'attend à l'autre bout de la ville. »

Shikamaru adossé à l'embrasure de la cuisine (Konan, Karin et Karui n'y étaient plus) observa Sakura serrer les poings et tenter de convaincre Kin de la tatouer. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en la voyant devenir toute rouge de colère. Qu'il rêve ou pas, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il voulait juste rester avec elle.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as peur d'Ino, » grinça Sakura envers Kin.

« Quoi ? Écoutes moi bien _babe_ , je n'ai pas peur de Yamanaka, » elle vérifia une dernière fois que tout son matériel se trouvait bien dans son sac avant d'enfiler la lanière sur son épaule et pointa du doigt Sakura, « je ne joue pas avec le feu, c'est différent. »

« Et depuis quand Kin Tsuchi a-t-elle peur de se brûler ? » se moqua l'Haruno en toisant la Tsuchi de haut.

« Sérieusement fais pas chier Sakura, je ne vais pas te faire un tatouage, _deal with it_ ! » cracha Kin en bousculant la jeune fille.

« Fais chier bordel ! » jura Sakura en donnant un coup pied dans un placard et jura de nouveau à cause de la douleur que cela lui procura.

Le jeune homme l'observa se passer nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux courts. Son maquillage coulait maintenant sur ses joues. Elle avait l'air tellement _dark_ , tellement claqué, tellement fascinante.

« Le spectacle t'amuse, » bougonna t-elle tout en foudroyant Shikamaru. Il constata avec étonnement que les iris de Sakura n'étaient plus aussi clair qu'en début de soirée, ou de journée, enfin peu importe la temporalité. Les iris de la jeune fille étaient devenues aussi sombre que le vert d'un sapin.

Celui-ci enfonça les mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules. « Un peu. »

Il aurait voulu lui parler, s'approcher, la toucher, mais un Naruto en boxeur et luisant de transpiration déboula dans la pièce en s'étirant et en s'exclamant « Je pète la forme moi ce soir ! »

En s'approchant de Sakura, il déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de cette dernière et lui effleura la hanche de la main. Shikamaru se mordit la lèvre inférieur, bien qu'il avait du mal à l'admettre, il jalousait vraiment la relation qu'entretenait Sakura et Naruto.

« Bébé, arrête de faire la gueule, éclate toi plutôt ! » fit Naruto en se servant un grand grand verre d'eau qu'il but presque cul sec.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'amuser. » lâcha Sakura d'un ton grognon qui amusa particulièrement Shikamaru.

« T'es d'humeur à baiser alors? Parce que si ça te tente, tu peux nous rejoindre, avec Hinata on va faire un deuxième round.»

Shikamaru ouvrit en grand ses yeux profondément choqué parce que venait tout juste de dire Naruto. Il fut bien le seul par contre, car Sakura nullement déstabilisée par les paroles de Naruto déclina comme s'il venait de lui proposer de boire un verre d'eau.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, » fit l'Uzumaki en haussant les épaules.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel puis s'empara d'une bouteille de vin mousseux qui traînait sur la table.

« Bon si tu ne veux pas venir, je vais chercher Jûgo, depuis tout à l'heure, je n'ai qu'une envie.. » susurra Naruto « ...celle de lui croquer le cul. »

Shikamaru sourit. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Naruto était... Spontané. Il se tourna vers Sakura et cligna des yeux.

.

.

.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, il n'était absolument plus au même endroit.

Il était à nouveau dans cette salle de classe si sombre, et la fumée coulait depuis le dessous de la porte. Shikamaru eut un sursaut, il savait qu'il rêvait... Mais quand même, l'odeur de la fumée était vachement réelle.

« Il est l'heure ! » cria Sakura, et c'était peut-être la deuxième fois qu'elle le faisait. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, reste pas planté là ! »

Comme Shikamaru ne bougeait pas, Sakura lui attrapa le poignet avec une force impressionnante. Elle le força à la suivre, même si ses jambes lui répondaient difficilement, l'entraînant vers la porte de la pièce.

« Ça s'ouvre pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

Shikamaru n'eut pas la temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait la jeune fille aux cheveux roses venait de donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte et celle-ci sortit carrément de ses gongs, s'envolant dans le couloir dans lequel Sakura s'engloutit sans perdre une seconde. Elle força l'adolescent à la suivre dans le nuage de fumée qui avait pris une teinte étrangement rosée.

Il se couvrit les yeux avec son bras, tiré vers l'avant par Sakura.

« Mais où on va ? »

.

.

.

« On ne va nul part, Shikamaru. »

Il avait cligné des yeux. La cuisine de Kiba, la luminosité, l'odeur de l'alcool... Et Sakura toujours en face de lui, mais lui il ne savait plus où il était.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien... »

« J'y comprends plus rien du tout... »

.

.

.

« C'est parce que tu réfléchis trop ! »

Elle lui serrait le poignet beaucoup trop fort et il n'en pouvait plus de courir dans les couloirs d'un lycée qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. En plus de cela, il n'y avait que peu de lumière et de la fumée partout. Des flash bleus et mauves frappaient les murs et le sol, zébrant parfois la peau de Sakura et son uniforme si bien placé autour de son corps...

Shikamaru n'en pouvait plus de chercher une logique à ce qu'il vivait, il ne savait plus quel monde était réel, mais il aurait voulu retourner dans l'autre. L'autre, celui de la fête, il était plus calme.

« Arrête de réfléchir, » s'énerva soudainement Sakura.

Elle se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Arrête ! Arrête tout de suite ! Tu réfléchis trop, tout le temps, c'est tout ce que tu fais mais ça ne sert à rien parce que tu n'admets jamais vraiment ce que tu veux ! »

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, complètement perdu. Il se demandait si ça valait bien la peine de répondre à cette Sakura. Elle avait l'air en colère. Elle avait l'air différente de l'autre Sakura qui était calmement assise sur son tabouret, maugréant qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir son tatouage.

Cette Sakura là le poussa soudainement dans une autre salle de classe, mais Shikamaru n'en avait rien à faire. Il ferma les yeux très fort pour essayer de revenir dans l'autre monde.

Ça ne marcha pas.

« Tu ne peux pas échapper à tes désirs, Shikamaru, » cria encore la drôle de Sakura.

« Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! Laisse moi tranquille ! »

« Oh, ne joue pas les innocents ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu penser _''I'm gonna screw you all the way'',_ vraiment ? »

Le Nara se crispa, fronçant les paupières tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'admets pas ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

« Sakura... Je t'aime. »

Elle sourit.

« Je te veux. »

Elle se jeta sur lui, le poussant contre le bureau et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la laisser le renverser avec fougue contre la surface froide. Il sentait sa langue contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'embrassait comme si c'était leur dernier jours à vivre, passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs et retirant l'élastique sans délicatesse.

C'était tellement... Surprenant. Et agréable aussi. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était comme prisonnier d'elle et de ses mouvements.

« Qui es-tu ? » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres roses.

.

.

.

Il n'était plus au même endroit et lâcha un grognement de frustration. Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter déjà !

La Sakura en combi-short et au maquillage coulant était en face de lui et le regardait avec un air curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il ne réfléchit pas. Ce fut à son tour de se jeter sur elle, se levant prestement de sa chaise, lui attrapant les poignets et plongeant son visage contre le sien.

Il lui fallait plus d'elle. Il en avait besoin. Là putain, il la voulait.

Elle essaya de lui résister, elle ne devait sûrement pas apprécier la brutalité primitive qui se dégageait de ce baiser impromptu, mais Shikamaru ne comptait pas la laisser partir. Il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle avait un putain de goût de sucre.

Il la relâcha momentanément, uniquement pour se baisser et lui attraper les cuisses avant de la soulever contre lui.

Sakura plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, surprise, et le regarda vue d'en haut. « Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'abandonne, » s'exclama-t-il, « j'aime une fille. J'aime une putain de fille et elle me rend dingue, littéralement. »

Tout en parlant, il la tenait fermement serrée contre lui et s'en allait en direction d'une chambre à coucher, d'une pièce, de n'importe quel lieu où ils pourraient être tranquille.

« Et cette fille, c'est toi ! »

Elle riait, maintenant. Elle avait du mal à se tenir droite et se débattait mollement, plus par jeu que par autre chose, amusée de cette soudaine prise d'initiative.

« Tu en as mis du temps avant de te décider, » dit-elle en gloussant.

.

.

.

Elle ne répondit pas à cette question, mais c'était pas grave. Shikamaru n'avait plus besoin de savoir. Perdu dans ce baiser qu'il ne contrôlait pas, il se laissait emporter par l'excitation. Il l'aimait, elle. Elle était magique. Elle était incompréhensible, et c'était génial.

Il laissa ses mains courir le long de son uniforme, essayant de le défaire, alors que Sakura montait sur lui, se mettant à cheval sur ses hanches.

Il ne voyait plus que des flash colorés de roses alors que ses cheveux lui caressaient le visage. Il aventurait ses mains sur les rebords de sa jupe, mais il n'arrivait pas à la défaire du tout. Ses lèvres étaient complètement captivées de celles de Sakura et il n'arrivait même plus à diriger correctement ses doigts.

Soudain, elle se redressa et retira elle même le haut de son uniforme, faisant au passage voler sa cravate au loin.

Shikamaru la regarda depuis le bas, rougissant comme une tomate. Il venait de voir le ventre de Sakura apparaître, puis le dessous de sa poitrine, son soutien-gorge noire... Il en aurait presque saigné du nez, et elle rit lorsqu'elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et vit son air si confus.

.

.

.

Elle rit lorsque Shikamaru la débarrassa sans vergogne de sa combinaison. Il galéra un peu à trouver comme ça s'ouvrait, alors elle avait juste retirer les bretelles pour lui et dans sa fougue il l'avait littéralement faite valser. Elle s'était retrouvée en sous vêtements devant lui en moins d'une seconde, riant de toute cette précipitation.

Shikamaru se mordit les lèvres, il aurait bien ralentis, mais ce n'était pas comme si il le pouvait. Cette fille, putain cette fille le rendait dingue, il avait perdu tous ses moyens et retirait maintenant son T-shirt en venant se placer au dessus de Sakura sur le lit.

.

.

.

Il avait perdu tous ses moyens et Sakura lui retira sa cravate en se mordant les lèvres avec anticipation.

Elle avait l'air d'une déesse, comme ça, à cheval sur lui et en sous-vêtements. Il sentait son entre jambe frotter contre celle de Sakura et son corps réagissait tout seul.

.

.

.

Bien sûr elle ne manqua pas le début d'érection bien visible entre ses jambes et lorsque Shikamaru se jeta à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle glissa sa main contre la bosse dans son jean.

Il crut qu'il allait défaillir. C'était trop bon, et ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires. Alors qu'elle faisait descendre son jean, il chercha désespérément l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge dans son dos.

.

.

.

Il ne pouvait pas la défaire, il a fallut que ce soit elle qui s'en occupe. En deux petites secondes, elle envoya valser le bout de tissus. Shikamaru ne perdit pas une seconde et fit courir ses mains sur la peau si douce, si parfaitement galbée de ses deux seins ni trop gros ni trop petits... Juste parfait.

Il attrapa par la nuque pour la forcer à se pencher vers lui et elle s'exécuta en riant, lui plongeant la tête dans sa poitrine, soupirant doucement lorsqu'il se mit à l'embrasser, la mordiller, la lécher sans retenue.

Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il la sentit se tortiller contre lui et comprit qu'elle retirait déjà sa culotte.

.

.

.

« Me mort pas là, c'est là où je voulais faire mon tatouage, » fit Sakura en riant.

« Je peux pas me retenir, tu me rends fou, » fut la seule réponse cohérente que Shikamaru réussit à articuler.

Il avait quitté sa poitrine et descendait lentement sur son ventre, s'attardant en mordillant la peau là où il le pouvait. Elle était nue sous lui et il sentait qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre, mais ça ne pouvait pas déjà s'arrêter.

.

.

.

La poitrine de Sakura était douce contre sa figure, mais la jeune fille se redressa, se relevant pour retirer à Shikamaru son vêtement sans lui demander son avis. Il se redressa sur les coudes, rougissant comme il n'avait jamais rougis maintenant que sa virilité était exposée à l'air libre.

Elle le regardait dans la peine ombre de ses yeux de chats, fins, aiguisés.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à genoux devant lui, il crut qu'il allait défaillir. Elle n'avait encore rien fait mais c'était déjà trop.

.

.

.

« Hmh, Shikamaru... »

Il avait la tête plongé entre ses jambes. C'était dur de lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un gémissements, mais il faisait de son mieux. Il voulait tellement la ressentir, la goûter même. Merde, même là il lui trouvait un certain arôme sucré. Peut-être que c'était dans sa tête ? Ou alors elle lui avait vraiment jeté un sort.

« Refais ça, » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Il lâcha un soupir de bonheur en faisant à nouveau courir sa langue sur son clitoris.

.

.

.

Sa langue était chaude et divinement douce autour de son membre et Shikamaru se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop bruyamment. Il était au paradis. Il sentait la délicieuse bouche de Sakura s'agiter sur son érection et il n'était même plus capable de se rappeler de son propre nom de famille à ce moment précis.

.

.

.

« Shikamaru... Ngh... Enlève ton doigt... »

Il retira prestement son indexe de l'intimité de Sakura. Il cherchait ce qui lui plaisait, c'était un vrai jeu de piste, ce n'était pas facile, mais jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi motivé pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus il la sentait onduler sous sa langue, se débattre faiblement et gémir. Elle lui passait de temps en temps la main dans les cheveux en soupirant, ce qui avait le don de l'exciter à en mourir.

.

.

.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux roses, guidant légèrement la fellation. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être guidée, car Shikamaru se sentait de moins en moins capable de se retenir. Tout ce qu'elle faisait lui semblait si sexy et si parfait.

Il allait... Il allait...

.

.

.

Elle allait jouir. Il en était certain, il sentait sa vulve se contracter de plus en plus régulièrement, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter avant de toute façon. Il se sentait lui-même si proche de l'orgasme, il ne savait pas que c'était possible d'être aussi excité...

.

.

.

Et dans un ultime effort, le corps se contracta, cherchant soudainement le contacte de l'autre qui était pourtant déjà tout à lui. Le rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et durant l'espace d'un instant, rien d'autre n'existait, sinon un écran blanc et le prénom de l'être aimé qui raisonné, tel un écho.

.

.

.

It's magic waves, my friend.

You love the girl with magic waves.

.

.

.

Ils entendaient distinctement la musique à travers la porte de la chambre, ainsi que les cris des fêtards. À vrai dire, c'étaient presque comme s'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de la fête, sauf qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, allongés dans un lit dont ils ignoraient le réel propriétaire. Sakura avait la tête posé sur son torse et Shikamaru entortillait les méches de cheveux de cette dernière autour de son indexe. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. C'était tellement... Surréaliste.

« C'est bien réel, tu sais, » lui dit Sakura comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Toi et moi c'est pour de vrai. »

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut presque surprit par la couleur de ses iris. Ils étaient d'un vert sombre, aussi sombre que celui d'un sapin alors qu'il y avait à peine une heure ils étaient d'un joli vert d'eau.

« Tu es fascinante. »

Il l'avait dit sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était sortit tout seul. Sakura pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« N'importe quoi, » fit-elle en reposant sa tête contre son torse pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses joues qui s'étaient un peu coloré.

« Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur les gens... » poursuivit-il tout en esquissant un sourire en l'entendant grommeler quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à comprendre. Tiens donc, il ignorait que Sakura n'aimait pas les compliments.

« ...enfin surtout sur moi. »

Il frissona lorsqu'elle entama de tracer des petits cercles sur la peau de son ventre. C'était vraiment trop bon.

« Tais-toi, » lui ordonna Sakura en poursuivant ses caressant vers le bas de son ventre.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux en se contentant d'apprécier la présence de l'un et l'autre. D'être comme ça. À deux.

« J'ai toujours cru que je n'existais pas à tes yeux, » finit par lui avouer Sakura.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne me voyais pas. »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, et gigota pour se mettre en position assise, obligeant Sakura à quitter sa comfortable position sur son torse.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda t-il totalement perdu. C'était lui qui avait toujours cru qu'il n'existait pas aux yeux de Sakura.

« Shikamaru, tu donnes toujours l'impression de te foutre de tout et de tout le monde. »

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait faux mais...

« C'est casiment impossible d'essayer d'attirer ton attention, c'est comme vouloir marcher sur la lune. »

Il considèra un moment ce qu'elle venait tout juste de lui avouer avant de lui prendre l'avant-bras pour l'attirer vers lui. Ce qu'elle fit sans montrer une quelconque réticence. Son odeur sucrée, le rendait complétement dingue et il savait pertinement qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

« On est au XXIe, on peut marcher sur la lune maintenant et puis, je te signale que tu as complétement réussi à attirer mon attention. »

« Oui mais... »

Il la fit taire, en l'embrassant promptement et l'incita à s'allonger.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai appris, » murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers tout au long de la nuque de Sakura « c'est que parfois, il faut juste se contenter de, » il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui susurrer ; « vivre l'instant présent sans se poser de question. »

Sakura esquissa un sourire et soupira doucement de plaisir en sentant les mains de Shikamaru caressa sa poitrine.

« Et sinon quoi ? » voulut-elle quand même savoir.

Il délaissa son cou pour la regarder dans les yeux. Purée, ils avaient encore changé de couleur, ils étaient d'un vert-bleu maintenant.

« Parce que sinon on devient fou. »

Sakura esquissa un sourire tout en se cambrant légèrement contre lui ; « Fou ? Et tu crois que c'est tellement un problème ça ? »

Il pencha son visage vers le sien et juste avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres lui dit : « Franchement, non je ne crois pas. »

* * *

 **Réponse aux R.A.R :**

Anonyme V2 : (French Grammar) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ça n'a pas de sens cette histoire XD Ravie que tu l'aimes en tous cas, je te garantis que c'est super amusant à écrire et je suis contente de voir que ça l'est aussi à lire :) merci pour ta review !

(Chichichi-Blue) Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu aimes le faite que ça n'a ni queue ni tête xD On sait pas où on va, ni ce que cette histoire veut réellement dire, ça n'a aucune importance et c'est juste génial ! Merci pour ta review :D


End file.
